Vanilla
by January Lost
Summary: It was the worst letter ever written, but the sweetest rose ever recieved. This is what happens when Kiri reveals that vanilla is her favorite flavor. Kiri and Narumi; very.. questionable


**Beauty Pop Fanfiction**

**Author Notes**: This is very OOC and very... bland. I was bored and this is what I produced, but amazzeeddd. I'm not experienced in the realm of Beauty Pop, so deal with me.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Beauty Pop at all.

**Vanilla**

**Authored By**: January Lost.

--

_Won't you...  
Come by and see me, I'm a love-letter away_

--"_The Start of Something_", Voxtrot.

--

"Kiri-chan!" it was Kei.

"Yes?" the young, lazy girl responded with a yawn.

"What flavor do you like best for you candy!" he brightly asked, holding close a package of pockey, his lips perked around a straw-berry covered cookie stick.

"I don't know..." Kiri said. Ever the indecisive. "Vanilla..." She said this without actually thinking upon it, gazing up at the ceiling with that look that was clearly uninterested.

"Really?!" Kei asked with his eyes wide with curiosity. "I _love _strawberry, I never thought anyone wouldn't!" This kid wasn't very deep, at least in the eyes of his companions. Surely he could not be _that_ shallow to think in such a way that was the thought process of a child.

"Meh," Kiri commented blandly, eyes flickering towards the older kid before turning back towards the ceiling.

Kiri didn't observe the happenings around her, which weren't that exciting at all. Ochiai was pushing keys on his laptop, though he had a clear ear for her favorite candy if he ever got the nerve to do anything that resembled revealing his contently hidden feelings towards her. Aoyama was looking out the window absent-mindedly, which was kind of odd for the usually attentive person that she was. They all just assumed that Kiri was rubbing off on her in a negative way. Kei was smiling to himself, chewing away on his strawberry pockey with his eyes on Kiri. Iori and Taro weren't present, their absence unnoticed and basically unneeded at this moment in time.

Then there was Narumi who had stopped mid-snip on his mannequin head, the movement of his eyes towards Kiri barely noticeable. No one cared to glance at him in any odd way, which was fine with him, and made it less embarrassing for what he was currently doing. He hadn't been so thrilled in Kei and Kiri's conversation until favorites were mentioned, and now he had more information on the young girl. Her most liked flavor. He could feel something in him tremble; surely he was overreacting to this. It was just Kiri's favorite flavor and it wasn't like he was just going to present her with a box of vanilla treats one day. Unless he wished to be a stalker one day... That wasn't likely.

"Naru-naru, is something the matter?" the girl who he had been pretty much fantasizing over spoke up, her dark eyes glancing up at the teenager who had stopped his current hair styling to swoon over the fact he knew her favorite flavor of candy.

Jerking, if only slightly, Narumi broke his train of thought to look upon the girl he had been thinking of. "S-stop calling me that!" he hissed, though not quite as loudly as he would have before.

At the sound of his reply, Kiri Koshiba leaned back in her chair, lacking the energy to give him a second glance. Her head bobbed forward, bangs falling in her eyes. She was asleep a few moments later, leaving the rest of the S.P to go about their duties, while she dreamed of foods and friends.

--

Kiri didn't know what to think when the next morning she woke up to her father handing her a cream-colored rose with a perplexed expression on his face. He gingerly put it in her hands before raising an eyebrow, looking for an answer to his questions that didn't need to be asked.

"I don't know," the high schooler put it bluntly, lifting the rose to her face. "Did it come with a card?" She lifted her gaze to look at her dad again, and he unwillingly nodded.

"It was so embarrassing I didn't think you'd ever want to read it... and I hoped you wouldn't ask," Seiji admitted, rubbing his neck as he handed her the small card that had come attached to the flower.

Kiri took the card from her father with slow fingers, almost feeling a bit of dread at reading what it had to say in it. She didn't know what to expect, only that if her father, who wrote very short and excessively lovey-dovey letters to her mother every day, found it embarrassing it couldn't be anything that she would desire to read. Flipping the top that read, "_To Kiri Koshiba_" Kiri scanned the note with no hope of finding anything wonderful.

Kiri nearly gagged. It was horribly cheesy and written in penmanship that lacked romantic value or any value at all. The ragged letters made her want to burn the letter where she stood. The worst part was looking up at Seiji, who had a twisted expression on, probably recalling the words that he had read first. Kiri made no comment, simply folded the card and slipped it into her skirt pocket.

"I'm going to school," she stated with the usual monotone voice.

"You... should probably find out who sent you that," Seiji commented, eyes narrowed as he once more thought of it.

"Yeah, yeah," Kiri waved off in a literal sense, her hand moving in mid-air. She didn't want to think of the note that had been tucked cleanly in her pocket. Just feeling it move against her leg made her feel a bit queasy.

--

"Naru-naru," her voice floated calmly from the window. The subject she called for, fondly known as Naru-naru, turned his head from his snipping to gaze upon the caller. Her elbow was perched on the window-sill, palm stretched across her face to support her head. Her eyes were half-lidded as usual, that tranquil expression perpetually caught on her face.

"What do you want, Fuzzy Head?" Narumi sneered as if he was disgusted by her presence.

"Nothing..." the girl replied, tilting her head against her palm, more pressure igniting on the hand."But I expected a warmer welcome, Naru-naru. Seeing you so cold is painful." Her rather sarcastic comments did not go unnoticed, and the pulse of annoyance on Narumi's head had once again appeared, clenching his jaw to try to conceal his anger rants.

Well, he did it because it was expected of him. It was kind of instinctual now, his irritation at her, and he couldn't stop it even when he wasn't angry at her at all. At the moment he wasn't, he couldn't have been angry. He was conversing with the girl that he liked, which was unknown to her and the rest of the world. One could guess by their relationship the hidden emotions on his side of the party, but he didn't know if anyone could read Kiri. She seemed emotionally inept.

"Well I'm sorry for not being so excited to see you," Narumi chided, rolling his eyes at her nonchalant behavior. Had she gotten it? Had she read the card? What did she think if she had? Should he ask her?

"Naru-naru... you wouldn't happen to know who sent me a rose yesterday... would you?" Kiri seemed a bit hesitant in the way she spoke, which was an extremely odd trait for the usually extremely blunt teenager. She was looking at him with, he couldn't even place it, but it was some where between worry and disgust.

"Uhm..." Narumi didn't know what to do. He was sweating at the moment, afraid of her reaction if he did tell her that he had gotten it for her. She seemed uneasy about the situation at hand, and especially worried about the rose that had been sent to her door. Did she not like it? Did she find it stupid? "No, I don't know anything about it," he was a liar, of course. He couldn't just tell her. He wanted her to find out, and hopefully not in a way that would make him seem like a stalker. Anyway, he had given her gifts before. Was this different?

"Hmm," she murmured, her fingers leaving her face, red hand print where they had been resting imprinted on her face. "Thanks for the help, Naru-naru." She turned around to go ask the others, most likely. He didn't know what to do. She was going to leave, not engage in further conversation with him? He clenched his fist before walking slowly towards the window, her arm swinging back only a few feet from the window the minute he came to it. He grabbed it mid-swing and she turned around, eyes blank as she gazed upon him.

"Is there something I forgot, Naru-naru?" she asked, no curiosity in her voice. She knew that she had left nothing.

"Mm, nothing. But I don't think you should go off and embarrass yourself with that red handprint on your face," Narumi said quickly, trying to cover up his desire to keep her with him. She relaxed a bit, inclining her head to the side as she stepped forward towards the  
window again.

"Oh, worried about my reputation?" she said with that uncaring air about her. She didn't look like she was about to go anywhere again, propping herself against the windowsill again, forcing Narumi to move back or get a face full of his crush.

Truthfully, he wouldn't have minded the latter, but he knew that she would have. He stepped back, but kept his hands on the sill on either side of her two propped up elbows, her hands molded around her face. "Not necessarily, but I thought I should warn you," he muttered, watching her carefully. What was he going to do in this situation? They had absolutely nothing to talk about and he was scared she would leave again.

"Then can I go?" she asked, raising an eyebrow blandly.

"Do you need my permission?" he retorted, raising his nose in irritation at her blunt nature.

"Well, I was just going to make sure that you didn't grab me again," Kiri yawned, bringing a hand to cover the offensive gesture. "Besides, I'd really _love_ to get going and find out which person brought me that rose. It was..." Kiri trailed off, incapable of finding words to fit the situation earlier correctly.

"Why are you so obsessed with this rose?" Narumi said, eyebrows scrunched up in an expression that was supposed to make him look annoyed. Inside he was grinning; he enjoyed her endless thoughts about a gift that he had given her.

"What is Naru-naru jealous?" she smirked, making no sudden movement that revealed her getting up and leaving.

"Of you and some creepy stalker? Not really," Narumi chuckled, he couldn't help but laugh. There was nothing more hilarious then him acting as though he didn't care about the thing that he had sent himself.

"I have the card right here... take a look," Kiri took one hand from her face to reach into her pocket, digging out the same white card that Narumi had written that morning.

"Oh? Did this stalker decide it would be nice to give you a card?" the teenage boy plucked his own card out her hand and read it to himself. He didn't really know what to think of it, really, and when he read it over he found it quite cheesy. Almost to the point that it called up his gag-reflex. "Uhm... wow. This is... terrible." He said in a hesitant way. She must have hated it.

"I have to agree... I guess it's the thought that counts," the lazy female responded, placing her face back in her hand as she leaned forward on the window.

"What if I told you that I sent this?" Narumi said in the most uneasy voice he had ever carried.

Kiri perked her head up and gazed at him with confusion. "But you denied it earlier," she said, pointing out the obvious. "So you were lying because... you were embarrassed? I think you should be more embarrassed now, actually." Kiri's surprise faded as she continued to stare at the one who had sent her the rose. She poked him in the hand and spoke once more, "What made you do something so out of character, anyway?"

"Well," Narumi tugged at some of his hair, uncomfortable with the situation that he had placed himself in. "I... kind of like you."

Kiri poked his hand and gave him slanted look, "I assumed that from the card you sent along with the rose. But... I'm assuming you mean more then the like of friends." She drew a circle on the bare back of his hand idly, waiting his response.

"Yes, it's more then a friendship liking," he responded in an almost desolate voice.

"Why so glum, Naru-naru? Shouldn't you be all nervous and excited or something? You are with the girl you like," Kiri smirked at reaction which was to blush tomato red and spit out things that were incomprehensible.

"What-what are y-you trying to s-say?" Narumi stuttered out, the only thing that could be taken seriously.

"Well, I'm assuming you like me, in that way since you just said that you did," Kiri stated easily.

"I-I-I," Narumi freaked, eyes wide as she leaned forward.

"Well, for the rose I have to give you a reward. I hate owing people, you know," she rose upon her tippy-toes and placed a chaste kiss upon the frozen Naru-naru's lips, a smile finding its place on her lips as she leaned away.

"Thanks for the rose, Naru-naru," she waved, the red handprints on her face still there as she wandered away from where Narumi stood, frozen with all emotions in the mix.

What had just happened?

--

_For the girl who enjoys sweetness over bitterness  
and sleeps like she is waiting for her prince to wake her from her slumber.  
A delicate gift for a delicate girl,  
the color of vanilla for the treat that makes her smile._


End file.
